


fall apart with me

by Nyxierose



Series: (would you want me) standing in the same light [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: "Someday, years from now, every inch of her skin will be as familiar as his own. But for now, she is still so new and yet feels like home."Or, a mid-2x06 missing scene (of sorts).





	fall apart with me

He's never been good at emotional connections, but this here is a damn mess even by his standards.

At least before… in the life he tries not to think about so much anymore, when things were good, before everything was taken from him… at least back then, he had hope. He forged a life with all the anchors one could ever want, and then it was brutally ripped away from him just as he was starting to get comfortable.

In contrast, Lucy is no anchor. If anything, she's a storm made flesh. So very different from what he knows, and all the more challenging for it, but perhaps this is what he needs right now. Perhaps, he thinks as they dance around each other in the hotel room from hell, this too will save him.

It already has, technically. Flynn doesn't exactly _like_ remembering the aftermath of tragedy bingo, but the one bright spot in that horrible year was the strange woman who found him the very night he was most tempted to use his gun on himself. Some strange angel, sent from a lesser heaven to rescue him and give him new purpose. It was days before he actually read the book she gave him, but he knew within ten seconds that something lay between them.

Well, a future version of him and a past version of her. Technicalities. Whatever.

Point is, the longer this war goes on and the stranger it gets, the more Lucy looks like the human personification of his hope. He knows, though he won't admit it out loud just yet, that his past is locked and nothing he can do will change that. His future is here, with her, and it'll be a while before he fully accepts that idea but at least he _knows_.

Never mind that right now she's looking at him like she wants to wring his neck, despite the fact that he hasn't even done anything this time.

(Look, resting bitch face is a Thing and he's just as prone to it as she is but he's not enough of a person to interpret which side of the line is "bored" and which side is "vaguely homicidal" and he's not in the mood to outright test her.)

"How long do you think it'll take?" he asks, trying to refocus on the mission and failing.

"Probably another hour. At least." Lucy's eyes flit around the room, pausing a second too long on the bed behind them. Yeah, well, not a lot else to do here but argue with each other, might as well accept the inevitable.

"I really am sorry about-"

" _Don't_." Gods, the sight of her right now - back against the wall like that's her default setting in any given situation, arms crossed, glaring at him - might be the most perfect thing he's ever seen. "Whatever bullshit you're trying to fix, don't. I'll be fine."

He loves her, this woman who has so much determination and so little concept of how amazing she is. He wonders, sometimes, if he's the first person who's noticed how brightly she glows. Capable of so much, made of starlight, and yet at the same time so very human. It's been her fragile moments that have confirmed the state of his heart towards her, yes, but they are not all she is. Words are not enough for the complexities, what little he knows about her and how much he hopes to learn in the years to come.

Miracle of miracles, he wants a lifetime with her.

"I don't want to fix anything, Lucy. I just want-"

She's developing a habit of kissing him to shut him up, and he can't say he minds. The collision of her body against his is becoming familiar, the weight of her in his arms as he lifts her up just a little bit to make things more comfortable for the both of them. She fits, he can't help thinking - she's so damn small, but in a way that meshes so beautifully with him. All of this, so easy to get lost in her, so-

"We're getting predictable," she murmurs against his cheek, but it doesn't sound like she minds.

"Bed or wall?"

"We could _not_ do this."

Shit, now he's screwed up. He has no intention of putting her down, but ruining her lipstick (gods, that was unnecessary theft but nobody's complaining here) is at least on pause.

"I didn't mean to pressure you. Just giving options. 'no' is also a valid one."

"I know. I don't… it just seems like this is what happens when we get bored. And that's a weird start for a relationship."

And so is lowkey trying to kill each other, he's halfway tempted to point out, but they got over that and they'll eventually get over this too. Until then, boredom sex is not the worst thing in the world. He can't think of many _better_ reasons for two human beings to crash into each other, and the end results are good. At least on his end. Gods, he hasn't been sensitive enough, that's totally what this is, he did something she didn't like and now she's being passive-aggressive about it and-

"You can always say no, Lucy. And I'll remind you of that until you understand. This is not… I value you as a person, with or without this part of us."

She decides that's as good a time as any to start kissing him again, and who the hell is he to question that right now. At some point they're going to need to have a conversation about her issues, but this does not seem like the right time. No, not with hands wandering and blood rushing, not now at all.

He lays her down on the bed and it's like he's seeing her for the first time, glorious underneath him. Hell, this may be the only time they ever get to do these things on a decent mattress, he's letting himself enjoy the view and the details. The little noises she makes as he undoes her layers, too soft to count as whimpers but so content as she closes her eyes and trusts him. That detail, perhaps more than anything else, confirms how far they've come. It's been over a year sine the first time they had sex because they were stuck in a hotel room with nothing better to do, but the tone is so different now. She is no longer an enigmatic challenge he has to work around because he can't bear to actually get rid of her; no, she has blossomed into a flesh-and-blood woman he loves and fights alongside and she is so much better in that role than he could've dreamed.

There is no note-taking this time, none of the weaknesses he's let himself display in the past. Sure, there are still a lot of things he doesn't know about Lucy and her responses and a couple of scars he's not sure how to ask about, but they have time. Gods, he will sacrifice what little he has left if that's what it takes, he will-

"You still there?"

Amazing, how the balance has shifted and he is now the one who spaces out at bad times. He snaps back into the moment and wonders for a brief heartbeat if she would be okay if they hit pause here and just held each other. Certain parts of his body aren't exactly fond of that idea, but he has survived worse hells and-

"Yeah. Still here."

Screw it. She wants him, and he's responsive, and they can catch up on more innocent activities once they're back in their cage. While they're free, they should use that freedom well.

She is beautiful beneath him, beautiful as he kisses her and enters her and drowns in everything she is. So many mistakes led them to this moment, and so many more are yet to come - life with her will never be quiet, even after they win, but he has no desire for that anymore. Not when he could have this instead.

Lost again, he allows her to roll their bodies and lets her lead.

There will be countless nights like this, he tells himself as he kisses her neck. Someday, years from now, every inch of her skin will be as familiar as his own. But for now, she is still so new and yet feels like home and-

She crosses the edge so quietly that he barely notices until she collapses in the aftermath, and he follows in as similar a way as he can.

"You got me out of this dress, you're getting me back into it," she mutters, kissing him before getting up off the bed and retrieving her slip.

"Of course."

And as he pushes her hair out of the way and wonders if all the buttons are actually necessary, he doesn't mind at all.

All of this, given time, he will get used to.


End file.
